Never Again will I
by midnightcas
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are finally begoming a team. When a new enemy that has been watching them since the beginning, sees this he is desperate to tear them apart. The three and their sensei are sent on a mysterious mission to return a scroll. Sak/Sau
1. A Turn of Events

CHAPTER 1~ A Turn of Events

Flash back = italics _flash back_

Sasuke's thoughts = bold face **Sasuke**

Sakura's thoughts = two parentheses ((Sakura))

Inner Sakura = single quotation 'Inner'

Naruto's thoughts = star *Naruto*

Kakashi's thoughts = bold italics **_Kakashi _**

Speech by eyes = double quotation ''eyes''

Telepathy = underline underlined 

Sakura ! Sasuke Naruto * Kakashi ?

Sakura ran up the tree with Sasuke and Naruto close behind her.

"Sakura," called Naruto, "Wait up." She suddenly stopped on a branch, Sasuke nearly ran into her. Naruto skidded to a stop bumping into Sasuke a little and getting a glare from Sakura as she fell onto her knees.

"Why are we doing this anyways?" asked Sasuke.

"No reason," replied the cherry haired girl jumping down from the moss covered oak tree. Sasuke and Naruto swiftly followed.

Sakura smiled slyly.

"What are you thinking about," asked Sasuke seeing her grin.

After a year of being on a team together, they knew each other very well. Sasuke was more open, Naruto was some what more mature and Sakura was stronger and doesn't obsess over Sasuke as much as she used to. All of them were more clever and respected by each other.

"I say," informed Sakura leaning back on the oak tree, placing her arms behind her head, as if to say, 'life is good,' "we get lost on the path of life."

Sasuke and Naruto smiled too catching on to the joke and sat down next to her.

Kakashi appeared at the bridge, ready to be yelled at by Naruto and Sakura, "You're late"

Or "liar." He began an excuse then realized, he was talking to no one.

He looked around quickly, half expecting a surprise attack from them, but sensed nothing. So he very calmly sat back against a wooden column and began reading Come Come Paradise.

After a couple of pages he began to worry. At the end of the chapter he stood up and began pacing. He was just about to go look for them when three small 'puffs' accrued and his three students stepped from the smoke.

"You're late!" he cried more with relief then anger.

"Sorry Sensei," said Sakura with a grin.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled, turning his head so Kakashi couldn't see the smile inching across his face.

"Yea, we got lost on the path of life," explained Naruto.

"Liar," he replied.

Sakura smiled up at him innocently. He found himself smiling back. Sasuke frowned wit somewhat jealousy and then smiled seeing Naruto's old goofy face on.

"Did I miss something?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke look over at Sakura, she was smiling, and her eyes squinted.

**She looks like Kakashi.**

He sounds like us

! My point exactly !

Telepathy. Another thing they gained from being a team together. They knew each other. They could speak by just looking at each other or by a simple look.

Kakashi smiled with pride.

**_This team, my team is actually coming together. They are a real team._**


	2. Meeting and Suspicions

Author's note: this is my 1st fanfic ever! I didn't know how to work it until now so yea. I hope you enjoy it and review,review,review! haha this is actually my first wrtting article that hs been 'published' so i want to know if its good or bad or i cold do better...the button is calling you! ;op

post script: thanks or the reviews got i enjoyed reading them!

i dont own Naruto, but i wish i did. Enjoy!

* * *

(Sakura is 14 Sauske is 15 and Naruto is of course 16)

The frost nipped at the cherry haired girl's nose. The trees swayed in the light breeze.

It's so beautiful, thought Sakura as sh sighed in awe.

She could have stayed like that forever. Unfortunatly Sasuke interupted her thoughts.

"Sakura." he greeted.

She caught her breath, even though she was "over him" she still couldnt help catching her breath every time she stared into his oxyn eyes and held his gaze for even a moment.

"Saskue." she replied.

He joined he on the porch lookin over the forrest. The four on squad seven were staying with the Hokaga until further notice on their soon to be mission.

"So," asked Sauake suddenly, "What do you tink our mission will be?"

"Something good I hope." Sha laughed, "Maybe they'll have Naruto wresle a cat again."

"Sauske smiled half heartedly remembering that day. The silence surronded them as they both remembred earlier times.

"Wow," said someone from behind them.

The two team mates turned around statled. He was tanned (the gorgeous color of a cuban) and brown all around (meaning he had brwon hair and eyes). Seing their looks of surprise he blushed.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No, no." they both chorused now blushing too.

"I'm Kio Tangling," he informed thrusting out his hand.

Sauske politley shaking it found himself thinking that he knew this character that had appeared out of no where.

"Sauske, and this--is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." she squeaked.

Held her gaze for a moment as he said, "Do you live here?"

Sakura answered to the smooth flowing voice of the 15 year old boy, "Uh, no temporarily."

"Until w get our mission straightened out." Sauske cut in.

"Oh. Did you fail?"

Sauske's face grew red with rage but he calmly said, "No, just arranging transportation. Why do you ask? Did you fail yours."

Now it was Kio's turn t be mad.

"No!" he shouted, fists bawled.

Sauske smied coldly.

"You think you're all that Uchiah 'cause you got the girl and the mission." spat Kio.

To Sakura it sounded like something Naruto would of said last year. But Sauske just stared unaware of Kio using his last name.

"How'd you know he was a Uchiah?"

"Oh. Well, lucky guess huh? 'Herd stories about a Uchiah, _Sauske _Uchiah. I ind'a of assumed."

"Oh."

Sauke mumbled something about 'the girl and the mssion' which was impossible to make out.

"Uhg. Look at the time!" exclaimed Sakura trying to avoid conflict, "C'mon Sauske, we'd bettr go find Naruto before he finds a way to kill himself."

Then she turned towards Kio, "See you around?"

He once again stuck out his hand. When she place her pale hand into his tanned one, he pulled he close and peced her on the cheek.

"Yea I guess I'll see you around Beautiful, don't change."

He turned o leave then turned his head in a theatening way and said, "You too Uchiha."

* * *

They found Naruto passed out on the couch. Sakura sighed ad rolled her eyes. She turned off the blaring television nd put away the bag or cheese puffs sprawled on the rug covered floor. After, she placed a blanket over him and once again rolled hr eyes. She always reminded Sauake of a mother when she would do these thingd. She strarted to her room.

"Sakura." he called.

She turned.

"Sauske." she replied.

"I-I."

"You what?"

Her exotic jade eyes danced with curiosity.

"Let's take a walk.

* * *

The two sat on a bench and staredat eachother for a while in wonder.

"I-I don't like that Kio kid." Sauske admitted blushing a little.

Sakura smiled, "Why not?"

"It-it's complicated, like i feel wierd--."

"Do you have a fever?" she intrupted, placing a hand on his forehead.

He swatted away her soft hand, "Sakura!"

She smiled sheepishly.

"Let me finish, I mean I feel wierd when I'm around him."

Sakura studied him with curiosity once again potrayed in her eyes.

"Sauske, you've just met him, hive him a chance, maybe the feeling's just a coinsidence."

"No, no i definatly know him from some where."

"Well he seemed nice!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Sauske began t protest, but the startled look on Sakura's face cut him off.

"What?" he asked, "What is it?"

"I-I stubbed my toe."

She help an iron grip on his wrist. She ran down the path. Sauske turne his head to see a man dressed in a lond brown coat and hat covering his face.

Finally, they slowed to a walk. Sakura was paler then usual, her jde eyes were dull and her smile was slack (In a fown).

"Why were we running?"

"M-my toe really hurt."

"And so why are we walking now?"

"I couldn't stand the pain any more."

Sauske's short pov:

She was a good liar, fast too.

She lied so well, that maybe it was the truth. Maybe she really did stub her toe, maybe the man wasn't there, mabe we weren't running from him and maybe everything I was taught to believe in was a dead lie.

Maybe.

But probably not.

* * *

That's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you enjoye it!

Post script:

*PHONE RINGS*

YOU: HELLO

REVIEW BUTTON: PRESS ME!

YOU: OKAY!

ME: YEA!

haha *no* presure ;op

Review i you want and explore more on his site. there are so any gr8 fanfics.

L9r readers

(And yes the '9' is supposed to be there.

post post script: R w~ i wont even say it

CIO!


End file.
